Let It Be
Let It Be, en español Déjalo ser, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Tina In The Sky With Diamonds, y fue cantada por Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Tina, Kitty y Artie. La versión original le pertenece a The Beatles. Contexto de la canción Rachel, Kurt y Santana se enteran de que Rachel recibe el papel de Fanny Brice en Funny Girl. Luego de que celebran con los clientes en el trabajo, la canción comienza en el apartamento de Kurt y Rachel en New York. Rachel se une a Dani, Santana y Kurt en la celebración y mientras cantan, Kurt abre una botella de champagne. De vuelta en el auditorio, New Directions canta la misma canción vestidos con ropa especial mientras Will los observa. Los miembros de New Directions aplauden y se abrazan entre sí cuando terminan la última canción del episodio. Letra thumb|180px Rachel: When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Santana: And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Rachel: Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Rachel y Santana: Whisper words of wisdom, let it be Tina: And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree Artie y Tina: There will be an answer, let it be Kitty: For though they may be parted, There is still a chance that they will see Kitty y Artie: There will be an answer, let it be-hee (Tina: Ooh!) Tina y Artie con New Directions: Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be There will be an answer, let it be Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be Kurt: And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow, let it be Santana: I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me Santana y Kurt: Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Tina y Artie con New Directions: Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be There will be an answer, let it be (Artie: Let it be, let it be) Let it be, let it be, (Atie: Ooh) let it be, yeah, let it be (Artie: Ooh, ooh) Whisper words of wisdom, let it be Curiosidades *Kevin McHale (Artie) cantó esta canción en su audición para Glee. *Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) y Kevin McHale cantaron Let It Be juntos en París, el 7 de julio de 2011. *Kevin tiene las palabras "Let It Be" tatuadas en su brazo. *Segunda vez que New Directions comparte escena con los de New York. *Segunda vez que New Directions y los de New York cantan juntos (siendo la primera Mamma Mia) y curiosamente ambas canciones empiezan cantando Rachel. *En el final de la canción Ryder se acerca cerca de donde esta Unique pero en la siguiente toma se lo ve mas atras y al lado de blaine. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Tina In The Sky With Diamonds Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York